Cosas de niños
by norit
Summary: ~COMPLETO~ La pequeña Hinata, con el apoyo de su primo Neji, debe adaptarse a un nuevo colegio, cosa nada fácil para una niña tímida e insegura. (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO)
1. Primos

**1.- Primos**

- ¡Venga, vamos, mátale!

- ¡No puedo, Neji!

- ¡Venga, Hinata, dale fuerte!

- ¡¡No puedo, no sé!!

- ¡Arg! ¡Eres tonta, Hinata!¡Ahora te ha matado él a ti y tenemos que empezar de nuevo!

El niño de 8 años señalaba la pantalla de televisión y vertía toda su frustración sobre su prima menor, preguntándose por qué sus padres le obligaban a jugar con ella, ¡si era tonta! La pequeña de pelo negro y ojos cristalinos observaba el mando de la consola en su regazo, sintiéndose la niña más estúpida del mundo. Ahora su primo estaba enfadado y ya no querría jugar nunca más con ella, pero es que el "malo" era muy rápido y el mando, muy difícil de manejar y...

Fue en ese momento cuando Neji escuchó los leves sollozos. Su prima era un llorica y eso siempre le había causado una extraña irritación, pero, en este caso, se sintió, además, inquieto. No podía hallar la causa de su desazón, así que lo achacó a que sus padres se enfadarían si la vieran llorar, sobre todo si ella decía que había sido por su culpa. Y no era por su culpa, es que ella lloraba por todo, era débil. Claro que esta vez, él le había gritado y le había llamado de todo, pero es que ¡ella era TAN torpe! De todas formas, daba igual, como sus tíos estaban de visita, seguro que sus padres le castigaban. No había otra solución: tenía que hacerla callar.

Claro que eso era mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer; Neji nunca en su vida se había enfrentado al problema de consolar a alguien. No tenía hermanos pequeños y tenía por principio no trabar amistad con niños "llorones", por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Mientras, Hinata, un poco asustada por la seriedad de su primo, lloraba cada vez más abiertamente.

Por fortuna, el instinto le previno al chico en contra de amenazar, pegar o insultar a la niña por su debilidad. De alguna forma, supo que los métodos que su padre utilizaba con él no iban a servir de nada con su prima. Pero, entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Inseguro, se agachó al lado de la pequeña, que ya se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- Hmmm... No te preocupes, Hinata, da igual... Ya verás como ahora le ganamos, ¿eh?

Hinata era una muy sensible a la crítica. Desde que tenía uso de razón notaba cómo sus padres la miraban... raro, como tristes. Cuando creció un poco más, aprendió la palabra "decepción", pero ya era tarde: por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía hacer las cosas bien, nunca. Por lo tanto, no resulta extraño que, ante el tono tan poco convencido de Neji, no le creyera en absoluto. Las mentiras piadosas no contaban para la chiquilla, a su corta edad ya era experta en detectar la verdad oculta en ellas.

Viendo el escaso resultado de su estrategia, Neji decidió que era hora de tomar decisiones drásticas (sus padres podían escucharla en cualquier momento). El chico empleó todos los trucos que, según había observado en sus compañeros, podrían hacerla reír: intentó hacerle cosquillas, hizo el payaso por toda la habitación y, en definitiva, expuso todas sus cualidades cómicas. Que tampoco eran muchas, todo hay que decirlo. Hinata no dejó de llorar.

El niño estaba desesperado, se le habían agotado todos los recursos y su prima seguía inconsolable. De pronto, comprendió con absurda claridad lo que debía hacer y se sintió casi estúpido por no habérsele ocurrido antes. Era tan simple que no lo pensó dos veces: se acercó a su prima hasta poder rodearla con los brazos, con suavidad y firmeza.

Tal vez parezca extraño, pero era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien. La familia Hyuga era muy distante en lo que a contacto corporal se refiere, por lo que poco podía esperarse el niño la extraña calidez que lo asaltó de repente. Por algún motivo desconocido para él, era _agradable_ abrazar a su pequeña prima, la llorona.

Hinata se sintió confusa al principio: ¡su prima la estaba abrazando! Entonces... ¿no estaba enfadado con ella? Intentó girar la cabeza para leer su expresión, pero estaban mejilla con mejilla y no pudo. Sin embargo, Neji no la soltaba,  así que no debía estar enfadado. La niña tardó un poco en comprender cabalmente el significado del gesto: ¡su primo no estaba enfadado! ¡No estaba _enfadado_! ¡Ella era tonta y torpe, pero él la perdonaba!

De pronto, Neji sintió cómo dos alegres bracitos le estrangulaban el cuello y, a la vez, su mejilla sufría potentes y sonoros besos, que retumbaban en sus oídos. Muy contento sin saber por qué, se zafó, decidido a salir con vida del entusiasmo de su prima:

- ¡Ea, vamos a matar al malo!

- ¡Síiiiiii!


	2. El colegio

2.- El colegio

Hinata sentía cómo le fallaban las piernas. Era curioso, pero en su corta vida jamás le había pasado eso, al menos, que ella recordara. Claro que le daba tantas vueltas la cabeza, tenía el estómago tan encogido y, en definitiva, estaba tan nerviosa, que no era muy consciente del asunto de las piernas precisamente.

Con la cabeza gacha seguía el dibujo de las losetas del suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a todos los niños y niñas que, alegres unos y protestando otros, iban en su misma dirección. Hinata no podía evitar sentirse una intrusa entre ellos, un inoportuno personajillo que se había colado de refilón en _su_ colegio, en el colegio en el que ellos habían estado toda su vida. Ella era la "nueva" y eso la aterraba.

De reojo, miró a su único punto de apoyo, un asidero que, de forma inexplicable, se le escapaba. Porque su exigente, impaciente y cariñoso primo Neji la acompañaba en su primer día en su nueva escuela, y eso era bueno. Pero a la pequeña le intranquilizaba su comportamiento: él llevaba en esa escuela desde los 3 años, así que debería estar tan tranquilo como el resto de la riada de niños que los acompañaban. Sin embargo, la niña percibía toda la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo del mayor y el desconocer la causa la inquietaba todavía más. Si es que eso era posible. 

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio, Neji se dirigió a Hinata por primera vez desde que la recogió de su casa:

- Si algún niño se mete contigo, me llamas, ¿eh? ¡Me llamas y le pego!

Hinata asintió automáticamente, sin comprender que el niño había expresado por fin lo que le había mantenido preocupado y en silencio todo el trayecto. Después, frustrado por no poder protegerla ahora que ella le necesitaba, el chiquillo se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su clase. Como una gota de lluvia que se desliza por la ventana, así sonó un murmullo a sus espaldas:

- Yo... no quiero entrar.

Al chico se le encogió el corazón. Cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a todos los dioses del cielo poder para defenderla de la gente. Se volvió hacia ella y la vio tan pequeña que, como siempre, olvidó que él sólo tenía un par de años más. Hinata mantenía baja la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza para no llorar. Su padre no soportaba que ella echara ni una lágrima y ella no quería que Neji pensara que era una llorica. Neji no lloraba nunca, era muy fuerte, muy bueno en los videojuegos y ¡hasta le dejaban ir solo al colegio! No entendía cómo él podía dignarse siquiera a jugar con ella pero el caso es que lo hacía. Es cierto que también se metía con ella y la asustaba y la hacía rabiar, pero eso no era importante. No sabía por qué, pero así era. 

Como tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, sólo vio dos piernas (que reconoció como las de su primo) plantarse delante de ella. Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada terriblemente seria de su primo. Ella tenía muy poca experiencia en la vida como para distinguir una expresión de ira de una de inquietud, por lo que supuso que Neji había adivinado sus ganas de llorar. Eso fue el impulso definitivo: tragó saliva, se restregó los ojos, apretó los puños y declaró, con decisión­:

- Me voy a mi clase.

Por la cara de Neji cruzó un extraño gesto, que Hinata no fue capaz de definir. Era algo así como, como... suavidad. Neji miró rápidamente a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie en el patio lleno de niños se fijaba en ellos y abrazó inesperadamente a la pequeña. Fue breve pero expresivo. Al incorporarse, él estaba algo avergonzado pero ella sonreía. El chico vaciló un poco más, a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se fue hacia su clase. Hinata lo observó alejarse, sintiéndose muy calentita por dentro.

Entonces, la mujer que ella había conocido la semana anterior y que le habían dicho que era su nueva profesora, la llamó. Las piernas volvieron a temblarle de pronto y, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los pequeños puños apretados, se dirigió a la que iba a ser su clase.


	3. Nuevos compañeros

3.- Nuevos compañeros

- Bueno, niñas y niños, prestadme atención, por favor – a pesar del suave tono de su voz, la profesora irradiaba autoridad.

Quince pares de ojos se clavaron en Hinata.

- Kurenai-sensei, ¿quién es esa niña?

Hinata, de reojo, vio que el que había hablado era un niño de pelo negro, corto y muy despeinado.

- Es nuestra nueva compañera, Kiba. Se llama Hinata.

Kurenai siempre se sentiría culpable por lo que ocurrió. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba 3 años con el mismo grupo y conocía a cada uno de sus alumnos casi mejor que sus padres. Y resultaba bastante obvio que la pequeña era muy tímida. Sí, debería haber previsto el desastre: Kiba era incapaz de actuar de otro modo.

- ¡Pues es muy rara! ¡Seguro que no sabe hablar!

El resto de la clase se echó a reír a carcajadas de la "nueva".

* * *

No hubo forma de volver atrás: a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Kurenai, Hinata no se integraba en la clase. Después de la desastrosa presentación, la pequeña pasaba las clases sola, sin hablar ni mirar a la cara a nadie. Pasaba tan desapercibida que sus compañeros ni siquiera se metían con ella, si se exceptúan las pocas veces que Kiba se aburría y reparaba en ella por casualidad. 

Si Neji no hubiera tenido que ser operado de apendicitis (nada realmente grave, pero tuvo que faltar al colegio una temporada), quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Neji podía haberla animado a hacer amigos, a sonreír y a ignorar a Kiba y sus "espontaneidades"... Pero él no estaba, por lo que ella acabó por convencerse de que era lógico que nadie quisiera ser amigo de una niña tan tonta como ella. Su destino era ser ignorada por todos y el destino no era algo que ella pudiera cambiar. 

Un recreo, varias semanas después del inicio del curso, Hinata se dirigía a su rincón, una esquina algo alejada del resto del patio, donde se sentaba sin que nadie la molestara. Allí esperaba a que pasara la media hora de descanso pensando, tarareando para sí misma o haciendo pequeños dibujos en la tierra, mientras que los niños a su alrededor jugaban corriendo, empujándose y gritando, alegres.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el sitio estaba ocupado. Unos cuantos chicos, de la edad de Neji más o menos, rodeaban a alguien, lo empujaban de un lado a otro y lo insultaban. Hinata no veía bien a la víctima, aunque dedujo, por las burlas de los otros, que era un chico. Le daba miedo que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba ahí pero era incapaz de irse, algo la tenía pegada al suelo. No era morbo por una pelea, ni cobardía sino un sentimiento de compasión, de conexión hacia un niño rechazado por los demás, igual que ella. Le comprendía, comprendía su soledad y su miedo, su tristeza...

Al cabo de un rato, los aprendices de matón empezaron a aburrirse y la víctima pudo zafarse de ellos en un descuido. Hinata contempló a su "alma gemela": un desaliñado rubito con extrañas marcas, como pequeños bigotes, en la mejillas, que corría hacia ella, escapando de sus torturadores. A la niña el corazón le dio un vuelco, viéndolo venir hacia ella.

El chiquillo, por su parte, ni se dio cuenta de la existencia de Hinata. Aprovechó que los chicos mayores no habían reaccionado con rapidez, se giró hacia ellos  (e, incidentalmente, hacia Hinata) y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡Miradme! ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!  ¿Y sabéis qué os digo? –les dio la espalda, se bajó los pantalones y les explicó de forma gráfica el concepto a todos (la pobre Hinata incluida). Acto seguido, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, riendo a carcajadas. Mucho tiempo después de que los otros hubieran salido en persecución del pequeño impertinente, Hinata seguía mirando el lugar en que su ex – alma gemela había hecho alarde de valentía. 

Cuando sonó la sirena que indicaba el final del recreo, Hinata salió del trance.

- Uzumaki Naruto, ¿eh? – y sonrió.


	4. De excursión

**4.- De excursión**

         Neji volvió al colegio dos días después de que Hinata conociera a Uzumaki Naruto, de eso hacía ya casi un mes. Para la niña, la rebelión del rubito contra el rechazo del resto del mundo era una ruptura de las leyes cósmicas, una visión de un mundo totalmente distinto. Durante semanas, había espiado a escondidas a Naruto; en ese tiempo, gracias a su sensibilidad y a sus dotes de observación, había llegado a conocer bastante bien al chiquillo y su desesperada soledad. Fue orgullosa testigo del progresivo y vacilante acercamiento entre él y un compañero de clase, hasta que, poco a poco, se pudieron considerar "amigos". Ella, al menos, lo hacía, aunque era dudoso que ellos se vieran a sí mismos como tales. 

         En otros tiempos, el nuevo acompañante de Naruto le hubiera dado un poco de susto a la pequeña pero ya no: inconscientemente, el taciturno e introvertido niño de pantalones cortos y sus peleas con Naruto le recordaban a Neji y sus propias discusiones con ella.

         En el trayecto de la escuela a su casa, los primos siempre iban juntos y en el recreo Hinata seguía discretamente a Naruto a todas partes, con lo que ya no se aburría. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraba en clase, parecía volverse invisible, se diluía en el aire.

                            *        *        *

Una mañana, a última hora, Kurenai-sensei les dio una noticia: dentro de 3 días irían de excursión al parque botánico. Ninguno de los alumnos sabía lo que era un parque de ese tipo, pero todos poseían un conocimiento exacto de lo que es una "excursión" y, de todas formas, un parque, sea lo que sea lo que venga detrás, tiene que ser divertido, ¿no? 

Puede ser científicamente demostrada la incapacidad humana para contener a una horda de niños de 6 años impaciente: Kurenai se pasó los 3 días previos al "día E" contestando cada 15 minutos que no, que todavía no iban al parque. Ni siquiera Neji se libró de tener que contar para su prima los días y las horas que quedaban hasta entonces. Sin embargo, el apuro llegaba en realidad cuando la pequeña le preguntaba, con inocente perseverancia, qué era un "parque támico", aún a riesgo de comprenderlo menos cada vez menos, porque su primo le contaba una cosa diferente en cada ocasión.

Como siempre ocurre en estos casos, el esperado día llegó y a la hora señalada en el lugar acordado estaban los 15 niños con sus respectivas e imprescindibles mochilas, gorras, abrigos, madres y abuelos. A Hinata, como era normal, sólo la había acompañado Neji, que asumía su papel con mucha dignidad, y eso, a ella, le bastaba. 

Cuando por fin todos los alumnos estuvieron dentro del autobús y sus familiares fuera, Kurenai se permitió relajarse... durante unos breves momentos.  En la parte de atrás del autobús se había armado un gran revuelo y, sorpresa, sorpresa, Inuzuka Kiba parecía ser el epicentro. Kurenai suspiró: "Y acabamos de salir... Va a ser un día muuy largo". No estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el trayecto dando viajes de un lado a otro del autobús, así que decidió cortar por lo sano:

- ¡Kiba! – el niño dio un respingo, abrazó su mochila y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de "¿Quién? ¿Yo?".

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Su profesora le miró con severidad, disimulando sus esfuerzos para no sonreír. 

- Siéntate en la parte delantera del autobús – comprobó los sitios libres -, con Shino.

El pequeño reaccionó de forma inesperada:

- ¡Sí! ¡Aquí son todos unos bocazas! – y le sacó la lengua a todos sus compañeros mientras se dirigía al lugar asignado.

Kurenai no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por lo que el niño se traía entre manos.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei, tengo hambre! – empezó a protestar Choji, el más glotón de la clase.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei! – gritó Ino – ¡Shikamaru me ha pegado!

- ¡No, yo no! ¡Ella me ha pegado primero!

- ¡No, mentiroso, mentiroso!

- ¡Mentirosa TÚ!

Definitivamente, iba a ser un día muy largo.

         *        *        *

Hinata había observado todo desde su asiento, detrás de Shino. Kiba pasó a su lado sin verla y se acomodó en su nuevo sitio, sin dejar de proteger la mochila, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos. Hinata podía ver por entre los respaldos de los dos sillones cómo Kiba examinaba a Shino de arriba abajo, hasta decidirse a hablar.

- Te voy a enseñar algo... ¡y no digas nada!

Shino estaba oculto para Hinata, se lo tapaba el sillón en el que él estaba sentado, pero no era necesario verle: Shino no diría nada, ¡nunca pronunciaba una palabra! Un observador externo hubiera pensado que era el compañero ideal para Hinata, por tener caracteres parecidos, y ese observador externo se habría equivocado. La niña se había fijado en él los primeros días de clase y no le llevó mucho tiempo ver lo diferentes que eran. Shino nunca había mostrado el más mínimo signo de timidez e incluso se había peleado con otro chico en el recreo; sencillamente, no le gustaba hablar. Lo cual, comprendió Hinata en el autobús, le hacía un magnífico confidente y protector de secretos.

Eso debió parecerle también a Kiba puesto que dejó la mochila en el suelo y se inclinó para abrirla... Fue ese momento el que escogió Kurenai para intervenir, dando una sonora pero controlada voz, en la disputa entre Ino y Shikamaru, sobresaltando tanto a Kiba que el niño dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Frenético, cerró la mochila, la izó, la abrazó, se giró rápidamente para otear el peligro por la abertura entre los dos sillones y se encontró cara a cara (nariz con nariz, en realidad) con una sorprendidísima Hinata.__

Kiba parpadeó, sin reaccionar. Hinata fue lentamente enrojeciendo, empezando por un leve rubor de mejillas hasta que acabaron ardiéndole la cara y las orejas. Por encima de Kiba apareció la cabeza de Shino y entonces Hinata fue el objeto del silencioso escrutinio de dos niños, en vez de uno.

Era más de lo que la pobre chiquilla podía soportar. Les hurtó los ojos y se apoyó en su respaldo, todo el cuerpo rígido pero mirando por la ventanilla con obsesión. No obstante, para una personilla de 6 años no es nada fácil acallar la curiosidad mucho tiempo, así que al momento echó un breve vistazo hacia su izquierda, comprobando, para su horror, que los dos chicos todavía la observaban. 

Kiba fue el primero en salir del trance: se incorporó para comprobar que Kurenai-sensei seguía ocupada y desplazó su mochila de forma que también la viera Hinata.

- Mirad. ¡Pero no podéis chivaros!

Tanto Hinata como Shino permanecieron en silencio. De la mochila surgió un hociquillo peludo, primero, y el resto de la cabeza, orejas incluidas, después. Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos, para contener el grito que su boca, abierta en forma de una gran "O", quería dejar caer. Kiba sonreía de oreja a oreja, encantado por su reacción.

- Tócalo. Akamaru no hace nada. Y tú también, Shino. Akamaru es muy bueno, le he enseñado yo – el perro le respondió mordisqueando  el asiento, dejando claro quién era, efectivamente, su modelo de comportamiento.

Shino se decidió y le acarició con delicadeza, con lo que Hinata no pudo resistirse y se acercó, aunque sin atreverse a ir más lejos. En contra de sus deseos, sus manos no se movían ni un milímetro. Kiba insistió un par de veces más pero ella seguía sin moverse y sin pronunciar palabra, toda ojos. Kiba frunció el ceño, ¡sí que era tonta! ¡Le daba miedo Akamaru, que no mordía a nadie si él no se lo ordenaba! La niña sintió inmediatamente el cambio de actitud de Kiba y reaccionó pegándose al respaldo de su propio asiento, lo más lejos posible de ellos y con el pecho estrujado.

Kiba suspiró, más frustrado por no saber nunca qué hacer con ella que por la actitud de Hinata en sí, pero ella lo interpretó mal y sintió cómo le picaban los ojos. "Delante de ellos, no, no, ¡delante de ellos no!". Ella quería tocar a Akamaru, de verdad que quería, pero Kiba ya no la dejaría nunca y, encima, se iba a echar a llorar y todos se reirían de ella y...

Asustada, sintió cómo alguien le cogía la mano y la retiró de forma instintiva. Shino se había sentado a su lado y, mirándola imperturbable, volvió a coger su mano. Hinata no fue capaz de reaccionar y le dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, hasta que comprendió lo que se proponía el niño. Puesto que agarraba su brazo, Shino sintió cómo todo el cuerpo de su compañera se tensaba pero siguió guiándolo hasta la mochila que Kiba sostenía. 

Hinata retiró los dedos cuando tocó el pelo del cachorro, era una sensación demasiado nueva. Shino la soltó, aunque el brazo siguió en alto, a unos centímetros del perrito, que olisqueaba a la nueva persona. Los dos chicos esperaban, expectantes sin saberlo, los ojos fijos en ese pequeño espacio que Akamaru intentaba acortar, estirando el cuello. Hinata estaba estática, también mirando fascinada el mismo punto. En un último esfuerzo, el cachorro consiguió tocar con el hocico a la pequeña y, después de reconocerla en un breve momento, empezó a lamerle tímidamente la mano. Tan ligeramente que el animal casi ni lo nota, esa misma mano le tocó la cabeza en una suave caricia. 

Hinata se contemplaba, preguntándose si esa mano era suya. A Shino no se le veía la boca, tapada como estaba por su bufanda, pero los ojos le chispeaban. Cualquiera podría pensar, observando a Kiba, que una sonrisa tan grande no  podía caber en una cara tan pequeña.


	5. De vuelta a casa

**5.- De vuelta a casa.**

         A las 5 de la tarde, el autobús entró en la placita cerca del colegio, donde la legión de padres, madres, abuelos y abuelas esperaban impacientes. Neji, como siempre, era el encargado de recoger a su prima, ya que los adultos parecían demasiado ocupados con otros asuntos como para tener tiempo que dedicar a la niña. A pesar de su edad y tamaño, o quizás gracias a eso, el niño había conseguido colarse entre las primeras filas de padres y aguardaba con toda la seriedad que merecía su tarea. La puerta del autobús se abrió y la profesora, que parecía muy cansada,  empezó a dejar salir, uno a uno, a los niños. Hinata, perfectamente ataviada con su mochila, su abrigo y su bufanda, salió de las primeras y se le iluminó la cara al ver a su primo.

         - ¡Neji, Neji! – se echó en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes? ¡El fin de semana que viene voy a la casa de Kiba! Padre y madre me dejarán, ¿verdad? ¡Es que tiene un perro muy bonito y lo he tocado y no me da miedo!

Neji la dejaba hablar  sin entender nada muy bien, pero daba igual, lo único que merecía la pena era su cara de ilusión. De pronto, una ensordecedora voz interrumpió todas las conversaciones en un kilómetro a la redonda. 

- ¡¡INUZUKA KIBA!! –los dos primos levantaron la vista... y la tuvieron que elevar más todavía, para ver el final de aquella mole con forma de mujer que, con las manos en las caderas, se dirigía al niño que todavía no había terminado de bajar las escaleras del autobús. Kiba miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde protegerse del chaparrón. Lo cual hubiera sido inútil, porque no parecía haber rincón sobre la tierra al cual esa voz no pudiera llegar.

- ¡Te has llevado a Akamaru, ¿verdad?! –prosiguió el trueno. A ver quién era el valiente que le decía que no. Desde luego, Kiba tenía suficiente experiencia para no hacerlo; se limitó a intentar fundirse con el suelo. Al pasar al lado de Hinata, casi colgando en el aire gracias al magnífico tirón de orejas de su madre, le dijo:

- ¡Vendrás el sábado con Shino, ¿no?! ¡Mañana en clase quedamos!

Los primos contemplaron a la madre y al hijo, una vociferando y el otro temeroso pero sin mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento, hasta que desaparecieron por una esquina.

Alguien tocó en el hombro a Hinata, para llamarle la atención. Neji observó de arriba abajo al chico que, sin inmutarse, se dirigió a Hinata:

- Le diré a mi madre que la semana que viene tú y Kiba vendréis a mi casa.

- ¡Sí! Neji, él es Shino, le gustan mucho los bichos, ¡tiene una colección de escarabajos! ¿Crees que padre y madre me dejarán ir a su casa? ¡Porque tengo que ir y a la de Kiba también, se enfadará conmigo si no voy! ¡Ah! Shino, él es mi primo Neji.

Una elegante mujer se acercó a ellos.

- Shino, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí –se volvió hacia ellos-. Adiós.

- ¡Adiós!

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Hinata no paró de hablar: sobre la excursión, su profesora, un perro que Neji no acertó a comprender de dónde había salido y, sobre todo, de los dos niños con los que parecía haber pasado todo el día. El muchacho no estaba muy seguro de que sus tíos aprobaran semejantes amistades, pero le daba igual. Él se encargaría de todo; lo más importante era que, por fin, su prima ya no estaba sola.

Epílogo

_~ 10  años más tarde ~_

- Que sí, Kiba, seguro –repetía con paciencia Shino.

- ¡Que no, que no puede ser! –Kiba no es que fuera cabezota (al menos, no _tan_ cabezota), es que, sencillamente, no podía concebir esa idea.

- Pues yo te digo que sí. Pero paso de discutir, pregúntaselo a ella. Mira, por ahí viene.

Kiba no se hizo de rogar:

- ¡Hinata! –la dulce muchacha se sobresaltó por el grito.

 "Este Kiba... cada vez se parece más a su madre", pensó, sonriendo, mientras Kiba iba directo al grano: 

- ¿A que a ti no te gusta Naruto?

La sonrisa se le atragantó a la chica. Sin poder controlarlo, como siempre, se ruborizó.

Kiba abrió la boca de par en par. Shino, imperturbable tras sus gafas oscuras, se limitó a mirar a su amigo.

- ¡No puede ser! –reaccionó Kiba- ¿Naruto?

- Bueno... no... o sea...

El chico comprendió inmediatamente lo que eso significaba.

- ¡¿TANTO TE GUSTA?! ¡Hinata!

Mirando cuidadosamente sus zapatos, la muchacha se encogió de hombros. Kiba se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza. Shino intentó ayudar a su amiga:

- Te recuerdo que a ti te gustó Ino.

- Una locura pasajera, eso fue todo –antes de que sus compañeros tuvieran tiempo de recordarle todo lo que había llegado a hacer por esa "locura pasajera", se le iluminaron los ojos -¡Eso es, Hinata! ¡Se te pasará pronto, ya verás! Ahora te parece que no –prosiguió, cada vez más convencido-, pero ya verás como, en cuanto pasen unos meses, te darás cuenta de que... –entonces, se fijó en su cara-. Soy un completo imbécil, ¿verdad?

- ¡No, no! –negó con pasión la chica -. Si seguro que tienes razón, Kiba.

Ninguno de sus amigos se dejó engañar.

- Además –siguió ella, susurrando casi-, él ni siquiera sabe que existo.

- ¡SERÁ GILIPOLLAS! ¡Shino, Hinata, a la cafetería! ¡Vamos a pensar un plan que se le va a caer la cara cuando vea a Hinata de verdad! ¡El muy capullo!

Mientras Kiba, pasillo abajo, desgranaba con energía sus comentarios sobre las virtudes de su compañero de curso, Shino se volvió a Hinata.

- Tú primero.

- Pero, Shino, de verdad, no es necesario, no hace falta que hagáis nada...

- Ah, pero queremos hacerlo. Aparte de que no creo que haya nada capaz de detener a Kiba ahora mismo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata se sintió reconfortada. No obstante, sólo duró los segundos necesarios para comprender cabalmente las palabras de su amigo.

- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Por favor, Shino, ayúdame a pararle los pies a Kiba! Ya sabes cómo se emociona con sus "planes".

Con su característica risa suave, el joven se encogió de hombros.

- Bah, no seas tan dura con él, ¿para qué están los amigos si no es para crearte problemas, avergonzarte en público y destruir tus posibles relaciones sentimentales?

Hinata se rió. Y al sentarse con Kiba y Shino, pensó en su primo. Neji había acabado por tener  razón: para bien o para mal, ella ya nunca estaba sola.


End file.
